


That's why you're you.

by MelTheLesbian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Smut, The 100 - Freeform, fuck Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:19:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheLesbian/pseuds/MelTheLesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck the death scene it ends with the sex scene and that's that</p><p>(yes I will continue to be in a state of denial until they bring her back)</p><p>-Mel</p><p>Comments and kudos are appreciated ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's why you're you.

"When do you leave?"

"Right now"

They look at each other with an intense gaze, neither of them looking away as Clarke steps forward into Lexa's space.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, they're your people you have to go back"

Choosing her next words carefully as she thinks to herself  _is she ready to hear this?_ I am certain of my feelings but is Clarke? If this is to be the last time I am to see her for a while she has to know.

"That's why I...."

Clarke's head snaps up to meet her gaze silently urging her to continue, so she does.

"Love you"

Lexa's stares at her with a hopeful expression, when Clarke stays silent for a long while her fears and panic starts to rise.

"I apologise for my bluntness Clarke I just thought if you are to leave then I would not see you and you would have a chance to-"

She was unable to finish her sentence because of a pair of soft lips meeting her own, her body stiffened before she realises she should be kissing back, she brings her hand up to Clarke's cheek as Clarke's hands rest on her waist gently guiding her to the bed as soon as her legs hit the bed Clarke unites her top letting it fall down her body as Lexa comes to sit on the bed looking up at Clarke with such vulnerability, Clarke just stares at her looking for any signs of hesitation, finding none she lays on top of Lexa, kissing her again before pulling away and sliding down her body making quick work of her boots before coming back up to pop the button of her pants and sensually sliding them down her legs, Lexa looks on in awe, the same thought replaying in her mind  _"this is finally happening, Clarke is prepared to give herself fully"_ containing her excitement she sits up giving Clarke a deep kiss before she is pushed back down on the bed, as soon as Lexa's trousers were off she starts kissing and nipping at Lexa's legs gradually making her way to the inside of her thigh, earning a small moan from Lexa.

She moves her hand to caress her underwear, feeling the wetness she had created she let's out a moan, she looks up at Lexa one final time, seeing her a mixure of frustration and arousal, Clarke takes the underwear off making quick work of them, gently stroking Lexa's core earning a hard buck from her hips, placing one hand on her stomach keeping her still going in for one more stroke before she is met with a desperate voice "Clarke.... Please... I need you" not wasting anymore time she covers Lexa's whole wetness in her mouth, sucking of her clip before thrusting her tongue into Lexa with force.

"Clarke.. Oh my god... Please.. Don't stop I'm so close" wanting to bring more pleasure to Lexa she let's her hand wander underneath her shirt taking the mound in her hand and massaging it gently, earning a grunt of approval. Feeling Lexa's walls tighten around her tongue she withdraws her tongue hearing a desperate whimper, before Lexa had time to react Clarke thrusts two fingers into with no waring, earning a loud moan before, feeling Lexa's walls tighten once she thrusts into her more forcefully coming up to capture Lexa's lips in a hard but passionate kiss to cover up the orgasm that was ripping through her body, as soon as Lexa's breath evened out Clarke removed her fingers making sure to catch Lexa's eye as she liked them clean.

Coming to lay down next to her Clarke had no time to react before Lexa came to be on top of her kissing her with all the love she held for the woman, immediately thrusting two fingers into her, kissing and nipping at her neck making sure to leave a mark so the people of Arkadia knew Clarke was  _hers_ then began kissing her jaw, enjoying the sounds that the other woman was making "Lexa... Please.... more... I need... ughh.. I need more" saying nothing Lexa added a third finger and her walls tightened immediately "Lexa I'm gonna-" Lexa crashed her mouth onto Clarke's not wishing the guards not to hear her cries of pleasure, when Clarke came down from her high Lexa took her original spot next to Clarke and she stayed there listening to Clarke catch her breath.

It was Clarke who first broke the silence. "I don't want to go back, I would be extremely happy living the rest of my days with you right here" Lexa couldn't contain her smile before replying "then don't go back, I know you have a duty to your people, I understand Clarke, believe me, but they have survived this long without you, and with the blockade in place you don't need to be there, we just have to wait and see if your people decide to take out pike themselves, please Clarke.... stay with me"

Clarke stated deeply into her eyes before shifting to kiss Lexa before looking at her again with such sincerity "okay" Lexa sat up, forgetting about the sheet covering her bare chest making Clarke's words stumble a little "um yes I mean.... yes Lexa I will stay with you, I mean I will have to go now and tell octavia- she is definitely not going to like this but it is my decision so yes, I will stay" Lexa rolled over on top of Clarke kissing her passionately.

"I love you, Klark kom skykru"

"And I love you, Heda Leksa"


End file.
